


I think I'm Hearing things?

by Fantasygirl20



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, Dancing, Musicals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:28:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28298973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasygirl20/pseuds/Fantasygirl20
Summary: Ernie Macmillan is a Ravenclaw trying to get a date to the Tri-Wizard Tournament. But he gets interrupted by an unexpected new power he gained. (Inspired by Zoey's Extraordinary playlist) Features: Ernie Macmillan, Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood, Padma Patil, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy. (For a competition) -it's mature due to language in the lyrics-Originally posted in fanfiction.net 4/15/20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted in Fanfiction.net with my username Fantasygirl20

**Featured songs**

Jumper-Third Eyed Blind

Wizard of Oz -Over the Rainbow

No Scrub – TLC

It was the fourth year of Hogwarts and Ernest Macmillan could not get a date for the Yule Ball. He wanted to go with someone, but not a single girl would say yes to him. Finally he had asked Harry to help him out.

The Gyrffindor common room was buzzing with news about the Yule Ball. Harry, however, couldn't careless really. He did not want to be involved with the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Ron was being out of sorts lately and turns arounds whenever Harry tries to talk to him. Harry sighed thinking he needed some space from everyone; he decided to leave the common room. As he walked out he bumped into Ernie Macmillan, Harry's glasses fell on the ground with a soft clank.

"Ohhh, I'm sorry mate," Ernie mumbled and dropped to his knees to look for Harry's glasses.

"Thanks," Harry muttered thanks and frowned as he put his glasses on. He realized his glasses were cracked once again. Squinting, he looked up and finally noticed Ernie. "Oh, hi Ernie." He looked at him curiously. "This isn't you're common room." He pointed out.

"Oh yes, well you see, I wanted to know if you can help me, with uhhh." He said nervously.

All of a sudden, Ernie was hearing something, a melody that he's never hear before. With wide eyes he saw Harry dancing.

" _I wish you would step back from that ledge, my friend. You could cut ties with all the lies that you've been living in._ And if you do not want to see me again.." Harry was singing and dancing near the door being all moody.

Ernie was aghast. Was he insane? He looked around to see if anyone noticed but there wasn't anyone in site. He back up and bit his lip.

_"The angry boy a bit too insane._ _Icing over a secret pain. You know you don't belong."_ Harry was dancing like he knew how to dance. As if he meant every word.

Before he knew it, Harry was done singing and asked. "Did you say something?" He asked while he was squinting.

"N-n-no. Harry. You said something. In fact you sang it loud and clear for everyone to hear!" He muttered in hysterics. "Yea, I'm out of here." He rushed back to the Ravenclaw common room. After feeling safe, he sat on the nearest chair to the door and sank onto it. Maybe he was hallucinating? He shook his head then looked up. Luna was standing near the girls stairs. "What now….." He muttered and groaned.

Dancing around the Ravenlcaw Common Luna had started to sing _._ _"_ _Somewhere over the rainbow_ _  
Way up high. And the dreams that you dream of. Once in a lullaby._

Ernie still quite couldn't cope what in the world was going on. As the blond third year was singing, she too was walking around the common room.

_Somewhere over the rainbow_ _. Bluebirds fly. And the dreams that you dream of. Dreams really do come true_.

People started walking in the common room and they themselves didn't seem to notice. It was as if this was happening in his head. Ernie looked more confused than ever. "Maybe I just need to sleep it off…." He muttered and walked upstairs to the boys dorm.

The next morning he awoke with yet another song. He got downstairs and heard Padma Patil sing. _"A scrub is a guy that thinks he's fly_ _. And is, also known as a buster. Always talking about what he wants. And just sits on his broke ass, so._ No, I don't want your number. _No, I don't want to give you mine and. No, I don't want to meet you nowhere. No, I don't want none of your time."_ Ernie's eyes went wide for the second time. Maybe he was hit in the noggin some time ago without remembering?

He rushed out of there to get to breakfast at the Great Hall. Everywhere he went he was hearing music. Finally, he located Harry in the Great Hall with his friends and rushed over.

"Harry!" He yelped feeling shaken.

"What's gotten into you?" Ron asked feeling confused.

"I-I-I'm hearing things." He muttered.

Harry looked at him with a baffled expression. "You're what?"

"I'm hearing uhh, people sing. In my mind." Ernie bit his lip nervously.

"Oh, I've heard of this from Hogwarts A History." Hermione explained. "It is possible to be hearing one's emotion's through song. A truly gifted wizard could do that." After finishing explaining she picked up her tea cup and sipped it.

Harry frowned and thought about it for a second then heard someone from the Slytherin table say. "Oi Ernie! I hear that you're hearing things." Draco said while chuckling.

"Ignore him." Harry rolled his eye. "We should probably see Professor Dumbledore after breakfast about this." He suggested. "I'll come with."

Ernie nodded and mouth thanks to him as he staggered to the Ravenclaw table. Why would he want to hear people's emotions? He has enough trouble dealing with his own. Especially since the Yule Ball is coming up and that he doesn't have a date for. In which he completely forgot to ask Harry when he can help him.


	2. You're not a Hero Harry

**Featured Songs**

Sunshine, Lollipops And Rainbows - Lesley Gore

After breakfast, Ernie met Harry at the entrance of the Great Hall. "Ready?" Harry asked.

Ernie bit his lip nervously unsure of what he was going to be learning about himself.

Harry didn't know Professor Dumbledore's password so they needed Professor McGonagall's help to gain access to his office.

After meeting with Professor McGonaggall, they walked to Professor Dumbledore's statue. "Krembo." She muttered then let the students in and left.

"Come in." Professor Dumbledore said after Harry knocked on the door. "Oh, Harry. What a pleasant surprise." He said as they walked inside, as if he didn't notice Ernie yet.

Harry grunted. "Well, we have a…. Delicate matter to discuss with you."

Professor Dumbledore raised his right eyebrow. "Come sit down…. You to Mr. MaCmillion. Tea?" He asked with a smile.

Ernie frowned and look at Harry. "It's happening again," he whispered then returned to look at the headmaster.

Harry tilted his head with a curious look. "What song is he singing?" He whispered back.

Professor Dumbledore started climbing on the table, and with Ernie's horror, he was wiggling his butt and dancing. _"Sunshine, Lollipops and rainbows. Everything that's wonderful is what I feel when we're together. Brighter than a lucky penny. When you're near the rain just disappears, dear and I feel so fine."_

It seemed as though his singing was getting louder and louder. Ernie just wanted this to stop. He plugged his hears with his hands. "Some muggle song I never heard of. It started with Sunshine, lollipops and rainbows." He shrugged then returned to the professor who was standing on the table. "I think the song is almost done."

Harry looked at the professor oddly.

"Cause you're in love. You're in love. And love is here to stay…" Finally he slowed down and his pace and sat back down on the chair. "You were saying something?" Professor Dumbledore asked and clasped his hands together.

"Well, you see sir. Apparently Ernie heard you sing just now." Harry said while shrugging his shoulders.

"Is that true, Mr. Macmillan?" The Professor asked.

Ernie nodded. " You, erm. Well you sang, well, I don't know the name of the song. But you were standing on the table and wiggling your butt." He was struggling not to laugh.

Harry nodded. "He told me bits of what you were saying. It seemed like it was a fifty's song-" Harry was about to say more, but Professor Dumbledore interrupted.

Professor Dumbledore stood from his seat than looked at Harry. "Sorry, I don't need your services no longer. It seems as though I was mistaken. Ernie will now be the one to take down Voldemort." He explained.

"What?" Both Ernie and Harry stood and yelled.

"I'm sorry, Harry, if I made you believe you are someone great. But Ernie is our Champion." Professor Dumbledore paused then left the room to get the hot water for tea. "Tea anyone?" He asked being aloof in all this.

Harry looked disgruntled. "YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" He spat. "YOU'RE TELLING ME THAT ALL THIS TIME, I WAS JUST A NOBODY?" When he finished what he was saying, he left the room and slammed the door."


End file.
